


"Hey, babe!"

by gloryasme



Series: Poly Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-man) [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Height Differences, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing Clothes, Trans Abe Brown, Trans Peter Parker, face timing, it's not mentioned but yeah, m/m/m/m/m/f/f/f/f/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryasme/pseuds/gloryasme
Summary: “That’s my hoodie.” Ned realises aloud. MJ turns to him and cocked an eyebrow.“Yeah? And?” She asks.





	"Hey, babe!"

“That’s my hoodie.” Ned realises aloud. MJ turns to him and cocked an eyebrow.

“Yeah? And?” She asks.

“That’s been missing for ages. How long have you had that?”

“Ages,” MJ replied with a smirk. She takes Ned’s hand and continues to drag the boy to the Decathlon room.

“Hey!” Betty greeted, pecking Ned’s and MJ’s lips when they walked through the door. “You’re just in time! We’re face-timing Liz now!”

Charles, Abe and Sally sat side by side on the stage, Cindy sat on Sally’s left with her legs sprawled into the taller girl’s lap. Flash mirrored Cindy on Charles’ right. Peter was sitting in a chair just in front of the stage with a laptop opened to everyone. There was a vacant seat beside Peter were Betty had presumably gotten up from.

Ned sidled into the chair beside Peter and Betty took a seat on his lap. MJ decided to stand behind Peter and wave at the camera.

“Hey, babe.” Liz beamed. Betty blew a kiss at the camera.

“We miss you, love,” Sally says. “I still have your decathlon jacket hung up in my closet.”

“We miss our leader, MJ’s cool but she’s not as nice,” Charles adds.

“Yeah, they’re a pack of troublemakers, why’d you give me leadership responsibility?” MJ snarked at Liz.

“Because Flash is an asshole and Peter misses half the meetings,” Liz replied. “The rest are followers, not leaders.”

“True.” Abe chimed.

“Liz!” Someone beckoned off-screen.

“Oh, I gotta go, love you guys. I’ll see you during the holidays.”

“Bye! Love you!” the rest chorused, waving back as the call ended.

“Is that my sweater?” MJ asked, looking down on Peter.

“What’s your point?” he replied with a blank expression.

“Yeah.” Flash nodded, bring attention to the fact that _ he _ was wearing one of MJ’s shirts. “Don’t be a prick, ‘Chell, you’re the tallest here.”

“You’re just short.” Michelle quips.

“I’m average.” Ned chimes. “You’re both correct. Flash is shorter than average but MJ is taller than average.”

“I love you guys,” Peter says, a domestic look in his eye.

“We love you too, Peter Parker,” Cindy responds.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO I've had the poly decathlon thing in my head for ages


End file.
